


Only Love can Hurt Like This

by karrenia_rune



Category: Gargoyles
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music, Mutually Unrequited, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look at the possibly unrequited relationship between Brooklyn and Maggie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Love can Hurt Like This

Disclaimer: Gargoyles belongs to Disney and Buena Vista Television.  
The title comes from Paloma Faith's song by the same title.

"Only Love can Hurt like This" by Karrenia

Brooklyn hesitated before the entrance to the underground lair of the Mutates, not because he was afraid of going in, but rather because he was afraid of the reception he would receive. He wanted to see Maggie again, even though she had made it pretty clear that she had made her choice and would abide by it. 

The rejection of his rather intense feelings toward her had hurt at the time, and if he were being honest with himself it still stung. 

He had wanted very badly to help her, her and her fellow recipients of Dr. Sevarius experiments, and he had believed that she and the others would be better off with the Clan, but there was nothing to be done about it now.

Instead he shook his head and arranged his wings more comfortably around his brick-red form as he crossed the threshold, nodding in polite greeting to Claw who was standing watch. 

Claw, unlike the others had seemed to deal with his outward transformation by drawing more into himself, and from want, he heard from Goliath and Elisa, Claw had not spoken a word since then. 

Brooklyn wondered if Claw ever would, but then shoved the errant thought to a back corner of his mind and crossed the threshold. 

Noting that the lair had seen improvements since the Mutates had moved in, with a shelf with books, tables, chairs, and a hot plate for cooking food. He was glad to see it, be it ever so humble, a home was still a home.

“Maggie,” he called.

She came out of one of the tunnels, her distinctive orange and tawny coloring marking her even in the dim lighting from the fluorescent bulbs in the dusty chandelier over-head.

“Who’s there?” she called back.

“It’s Brooklyn, I just wanted to talk to you.”

“Brooklyn, you shouldn’t be here. If Talon catches you, “she trailed off, her tail swishing behind her and her arms folded over her chest.

“We’re not enemies, are we?”

“No, no, we’re not. That’s not what I meant to say at all.”

“Look, I didn’t mean to cause you any trouble, Heaven knows, you’ve all seen enough of that. It’s just that I’ve been thinking about you, and well, I ‘ve brought you something.”

“What?” Maggie said eagerly, her eyes brightening with that same wide-eyed gleam of wonder and excitement that had once seen there when he’d first met her all those months ago, and which now seemed like an eternity. He found that he missed it and he wished he could do something, anything that only brings it back but it keeps it there.

“A present,” replied Brooklyn, he said, presenting a box wrapped in red and white ribbon, and handing it to her, “Open it.”

Maggie took the box and tugged on one end of the ribbon, which fluttered languidly to the concrete floor of the room.

Inside nestled inside white tissue was a snow globe with a miniature Empire State Building with small wispy clouds scudding along a sky dotted with stars.

Maggie exclaimed: “Oh, Brooklyn! It’s so beautiful! Thank you!”

“You’re welcome,” he replied. He knew he would have to leave soon, but he could not help himself, he crossed the distance that separated them and gave her a hug. For this once, there was no separation between them, for this once she returned his hug as eagerly as he had given it.

But soon, by unspoken agreement, they stood apart, a bit awkward, and stiff in their postures, wanting for some sign that would let them know what to say, instead Maggie settled for polite formality, “Thank you for the visit and the present, I shall cherish it, and put it somewhere secure.”

“Of course,” Brooklyn replied. “I’d best get going, dawn will be here soon.”

“Yes, that would be best,” she agreed and then watched him leave until a bend in the corridor took him out of her immediate line of sight. 

Claw stuck his head in and saw here there, but since he refused to speak, she couldn’t begin to understand what he thought about what had just passed between herself and Brooklyn. To be honest, neither did she, but Maggie did know that despite the choices she had made, and she believed that she had understood the consequences. While she still cared for the Manhattan Clan and for Brooklyn, and she would do as she had promised and would cherish his gift, for it was a gift. A gift made out of both longing and love,; and even though she loved Talon, she did want to keep Brooklyn’s friendship and should not that be enough? She guessed, with a sigh, that it would have to be.


End file.
